Electronic engine control (EEC) systems are used to control operation of gas turbine engines used on aircraft as well as other types of engines. Typical EEC systems receive inputs from the airframe or various locations of the engine to control various engine functions, such as inlet guide vanes, compressor stators, bleeds and fuel flow. Inputs to an EEC system may include pressure and temperature measurements at the fan, compressor, combustor, turbine and exhaust, throttle position, fuel flow and fan and spool speeds. Outputs from an EEC system are used to control the various engine functions in order to facilitate rapid and stable throttle response, protection from fan or compressor stalls or flame outs and to achieve improved thrust, performance at high altitudes and engine operation within limits over the flight envelope. Because the EEC system is responsible for proper operation of a gas turbine engine, it is important that the controller is configured correctly and operates properly. The present disclosure provides an apparatus used to test EEC systems.